Te conozco
by Cassie McCormick
Summary: Spoilers de Black Friday Trilogy. Supe que me arrepentiría más tarde, no obstante, abrirme en ese instante no parecía tan catastrófico. No con él. Con Cartman podía sincerarme. Por eso no mentí. Por eso deseé, estúpidamente, que fuese así. —Tú eres lo único que tengo, pedazo de basura.


**Renuncia: **todo de Trey y Matt.

**Prompt:** 008\. Autoanálisis [Tabla "Vicio"; de caféconqueso]

**Advertencias:** toneladas de spoilers de la trilogía "Black Friday", leve OOC, BL abierto a la interpretación.

Las ganas de escribir algo sobre la parodia de Game of Thrones las he tenido desde que vi los capítulos. So, he aquí mi prueba definitiva de amor, y es que ando obsesionada con ellos. Aunque en un principio iba a ser un Two Shot decidí escribir las dos historias por separado (ésta, y un Style que publicaré luego, con algo de suerte).

* * *

**H**acía mucho frío en las calles del pueblo, claro que era invierno, y en invierno siempre hace frío, más cuando tu familia es la pobretona de por ahí y no alcanza el dinero para la calefacción, pero morir de pulmonía era de las cosas que menos me importaban en aquel instante.

Mis padres veían la televisión en el piso de abajo, Karen había salido con la hermana menor de Craig, Ruby. y yo me encontraba en mi cuarto, o en el baño a un lado de éste. Observaba mi reflejo con detalle.

¿Acaso me había crecido el cabello?, ¿o eran paranoias mías por usar tanto tiempo una peluca de mujer?

El chico del espejo roto me sonrió. Una sonrisa extraña, a mí parecer.

Hacía una semana la _Guerra de Consolas_ había acabado, con la muerte del presidente de la compañía Sony. Hacía una semana nos resignamos a comprar Xbox. Hacía una semana desde que Cartman había admitido ante todos que tal vez los videojuegos no eran la respuesta, que quizás jugar al aire libre con ramitas y disfraces _frikis_ —si fingir ser un mago que es rey no es _friki_, vaya a saber que sí lo es— era mejor.

Cartman. Al pensar en él, me reí entre dientes, con amargura.

Si bien yo lo había traicionado primero todo fue su culpa, él se opuso a concederme el título de princesa, y también nos separó en dos _pandillas_. Amigo contra amigo, hermano contra hermano, ¿mi monólogo decía algo por el estilo, no?

Me daba un poco de vergüenza mirar el vestido rosa en el closet, encima de un montoncito de camisas usadas.

No, la pena recaía en los comentarios que venían adjuntos al odioso vestido. Por supuesto, no era un retrasado mental, el hecho de que mis notas no fuesen tan buenas como las de Kyle o Wendy era un tema aparte, y entendía que jamás sería una mujer. Tal vez eso era. Yo no había nacido mujer, y no es que me disguste por ello —no es así, mi madre jamás podría haber lidiado con una niña inmortal adicta a la pornografía— pero… pero eso. Me había metido de lleno en mi personaje. Un personaje que yo elegí, por voluntad. Para recibir atenciones, halagos. Para sentirme un poco querido por…

_No Kenny, no pienses así_ me reprendí mentalmente, dando ligeros golpecitos a mis mejillas. _Simplemente, no pienses. No hay nada que pensar. Punto_.

Exacto. El juego había acabado, hace siete días. Y ya casi no me juntaba con los chicos, por las fiestas navideñas y esas chorradas que te hacen gastar demasiado. Para cuando regresáramos a la primaria éste asunto ya se habrá olvidado, para algunos. Porque con otros no.

No queriendo admitir que los ojos me picaban le enseñé la lengua a mi _otro yo_, quien me devolvió el gesto. No, olvidar no iba a ser sencillo. No para mí ni para Stan, quien volvió a ser castigado por Sharon, prohibiéndole salir incluso para bajar a la cocina por un bocadillo. Hasta dónde sabía por nuestras breves conversaciones por teléfono Kyle había intentado aclarar "todos nuestros problemas", y él lo había ignorado en cada una de esas veces. Para ser sincero, sentía un poco de lástima por Kyle, pero apoyaba a Stan y lo que otros calificarían como una rabieta estúpida.

Ellos nos mintieron.

_Él te mintió._

Di un respingo, alejándome del espejo, al oír el timbre de la casa. Ni siquiera sabía que teníamos un timbre, en realidad. ¿No estaba descompuesto? Callado, esperé a que mamá se levantara y fuera a abrir, arrastrando las palabras al decir algo como:

— Lo sentimos mucho, en esta casa no nos gustan los vendedores como usted.

Pero aparte de la voz de Britney Spears, cantando su nuevo _hit _del momento no se oía nada más.

El timbre volvió a sonar. Más fuerte. Como si la persona detrás de él estuviese muy molesta por el simple hecho de respirar el mismo aire que nosotros. Fue una deducción bastante acertada.

Indeciso, bajé las escaleras —mis padres se encontraban acurrucados en el sofá, borrachos— y quité el pestillo a la puerta, sin preguntar de quién se trataba y qué asuntos tenía. Cartman me observó de soslayo, el vaho se le escapaba a bocanadas. Alucinado, lo miré.

— ¿Podrías dejar de verme cómo si fuese un maldito fenómeno? —Preguntó.

Cerré los ojos, parpadeando. No era una fantasía. De verdad era él. En mi casa, una tarde helada por ¿por qué?

Al percatarse de la canción que sonaba a nuestras espaldas Cartman no disimuló su característica risa cínica. Aquello me sacó de ese estado repentino de estupor y me cabreó de verdad. Bueno, vale, primero me traiciona, luego me dice que soy _bonito_, después me ignora, ¿y ahora viene a mi casa a burlarse de mí?

— Habla ya, panzón ¿Qué necesitas esta vez? —Inquirí con más recelo del que pretendía, Cartman cesó sus carcajadas—. Si es otra tonta reunión del consejo de los siete reinos o algo por el estilo-

— No tiene que ver con Game of Thrones —aclaró, e hizo una pausa— no del todo.

— Lo que sea, Lady McCormick no está.

— Creía que eras la Princesa Kenny.

Apreté mis labios, volviéndolos blancuzcos, como las calles que se perdían en el horizonte. Me había tomado desprevenido.

Sí, se suponía que era una princesa, una de verdad, al menos en Japón. Pero ahora estaba en Colorado, y ya no me apetecía pavonearme por ahí con una falda —y Dios, eso sonó tan gay…— así que sin un buen insulto hice lo primero que me vino a la cabeza. Le cerré la puerta en la cara.

— ¡Hey! ¿A qué ha venido eso?

— A que quiero que te largues de mi patio. Ahora.

— ¡Diablos, ustedes los pobres son muy sensibles! —se quejó. Intenté pensar en mis recurrentes muertes, en el Señor Garrison hablando de sus amantes en la cama, algo desagradable, sin embargo, aún con todo eso, no pude evitar sonreírle a nadie en particular. Pensé en el reflejo y su sonrisa enigmática. Cartman golpeó la madera, con insistencia—. Hablo en serio Kenny, esta parte del pueblo es horrible, hace un frío de mierda, y un vago que de seguro viene de México no deja de mirarme.

Mi sonrisa se amplió otro tanto, y entreabrí la puerta.

— No es mexicano, nació en Colombia —aclaré.

— Mexicanos, colombianos, judíos ¿cuál es la diferencia? —Replicó tiritando. Supongo que aquello caló hondo en mí, porque con un gesto de la cabeza le indiqué que podía entrar aunque en realidad no quería ni verlo en pintura. O eso me empecinaba en creer. Quién sabe. Mentir puede ser un pasatiempo entretenido.

Les dedicó una mirada despectiva a mis _amados_ y todavía inconscientes progenitores, pateó la lata de cerveza más cercana a él, y sin pedirme permiso subió a mi habitación, conmigo siguiéndolo a una distancia prudente. Por poco no lo noté, yo siempre lo seguía al muy bastardo. ¿Por qué? todavía no encontraba una respuesta congruente a esa interrogante tan simple.

Cuando llegamos —y después de maldecirme por mi poco interés en la higiene personal y lo que él llamaba "desconocimiento de productos del aseo"— Cartman se acomodó en mi colchón, estudiando el enorme poster de la pared con la modelo en bikini cuyo nombre había olvidado ya. Sin saber qué decir o hacer cambié mi peso de un pie a otro. El silencio era incómodo.

Yo creía que Cartman me estaba tomando el pelo, otra vez, que había discutido con Liane y no tenía a nadie más con quién pasar la noche o algo parecido. Tardé en darme cuenta de que su atención había pasado del poster a una de mis fotografías, en el buro adjunto a la cama. La foto en cuestión —Cartman podía ser muy obvio— nos la habían tomado en Casa Bonita, hace un año, más o menos.

Él. Y yo. Muy juntos. Y sonriendo.

Un calor sofocante me impulsó a voltear esa maldita foto, impidiendo que siguiera observándola. Entonces, como si saliera de un trance, Cartman frunció el ceño, volviendo a ser el mismo mocoso malcriado e irritable.

— Dime por qué viniste —pedí.

— Qué cruel Kinny, qué cruel, ¿así tratas a tu _mejor amigo_? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos…

— Yo no soy tú mejor amigo —espeté. Las palabras me supieron amargas. Tanto para mí como para Cartman, al parecer. Se encogió un poco, yo fingí no darme cuenta—. Eres una mala influencia —continué, puesto que él no me contestó—, por tu culpa Kyle y Stan pelearon, un japonés murió y gastamos un dineral en una consola que raramente usamos. No te importó la diabetes de Scott, así como no te importa lo que le ocurra a los demás.

— ¿Y eso te molesta? —Cartman, recostado boca arriba, evitó verme de frente—. No eres un santo Kenny, también eres malo. Muy malo.

— Tú eres peor, y lo sabes.

Por fin se dignó a mirarme, con aparente desinterés. Aunque no se sentía así. Lo supe, igual que supe que él era consciente de que yo conocía su secreto. Esta estúpida guerra nos había hecho mal a todos.

Incapaz de mantenerme más tiempo en pie, me senté junto al colchón, cansado.

— Yo todavía tengo resentimientos.

— Joder, ya lo sabía Kinny, ¿por qué crees que estoy aquí, en invierno, cuando podría estar tomando chocolate caliente en mi cama? —Emití una risita queda—. Lady McCormick deseaba ser una princesa, yo me negué, Lady McCormick se pasó al otro bando, yo me encabroné, Lady McCormick se largó a Japón y tuve que usar como pretexto la traición de la _Boda Roja_ para verla de nuevo, aunque fuese sólo un minuto.

— Tío —sentí un extraño dolor en el pecho.

— Y hoy Lady McCormick me quiere correr de su casa, que se cae a pedazos, lo que es peor para mí ya que no sé que carajos hacer porque ahora Stan me odia, y Kyle me odia —aunque eso no es novedad y me vale, yo lo odio más— y Lady McCormick igual, y no termino de entender eso de "la amistad va primero y toda esa mierda".

— Eric —interrumpí. Sólo a mí me permitía llamarle de esa forma, aunque no le presté importancia— yo no te odio.

El recuerdo de su visita al hospital, cuando enfermé, parecía bailar ante mis ojos, demasiado palpable. El «Tienes que curarte Kenny. Stan tiene a Kyle y viceversa y siempre estarán ahí, juntos, pero yo…» acrecentó el ardor en mi pecho, junto a unas inexplicables ganas de darme la vuelta y abrazarlo, mientras balbuceo _"Tonto, tonto, tonto. Estoy aquí, por ti, para ti; no dejaré que mueras solo y amargado"_. Y había que admitirlo, resultaba tentador. Pero en lugar de hacerlo, repetí:

— Yo no te odio.

Y sé que me arrepentiría más tarde (en un par de segundos, minutos, horas, tal vez meses o incluso años), no obstante, abrirme en ese instante no parecía tan catastrófico. No con él. Con Cartman podía sincerarme. Por eso no mentí.

— Tú eres lo único que tengo, pedazo de basura —Cartman emitió un sonido suave, una risa que él desconocía que tenía pero que para mí era como un milagro personal—. _It's just you and me_ ¿recuerdas?

— Suenas taaaaaaan gay Kinny —«Eres muy hermosa, Lady McCormick»— ¿No me aseguraste recién que no éramos mejores amigos? —Inquirió, sonriéndome de lado. Mi furia había dado paso a la melancolía, y la melancolía a algo más. Algo que me ponía feliz, sin razón aparente. Me había quedado claro que no podía permanecer mucho enojado con Cartman, así como Cartman tampoco podía enojarse realmente conmigo.

Fingí descontento.

— Es porque no lo somos, culo gordo.

— No, claro que no, pobre de mierda. Nosotros no somos mejores amigos, ni mucho menos nos hemos vuelto súper mejores amigos como si hubiésemos superado esa etapa; tampoco es que en el fondo crea que eres hermoso y tú que yo no soy tan horrible y egoísta, porque no nos entendemos mejor que nadie y miles de cursilerías más, ¿verdad? —permanecí callado y Cartman, dubitativo, me acarició el cabello. No traía puesta mi parka. Le permití, para mi desconcierto, que paseara sus dedos ahí un rato más, después lo aparté de un manotazo. Me había ruborizado, mucho. Y Cartman sonreía con cierto aire misterioso, la advertencia a una broma de mal gusto de su parte —algo frecuente—.

Esta vez no hubo burla alguna, ni siquiera un comentario despectivo. Nos sumimos en un silencio acogedor, la clase de silencio que me recordaba por qué aguantaba al idiota de Eric Theodore Cartman.

— Creo que te alegrará saberlo, o quizás ya te enteraste pero, te perdono —comenté. Cartman asintió, y en un impulso fugaz, me pregunté qué tanto se mintió a sí mismo cuando yo fingía ser una chica. Qué tanto me mentía yo. Y si algún día, no muy lejano, podríamos abrazarnos como dos amigos cualesquiera…, o algo más.

No pasó mucho para que volviese a revolverme el pelo, con cariño, tal vez. Deseé, estúpidamente, que fuese así.

— Para serte sincero Kinny, lo intuí.

— ¿Sí?, ¿cómo?

Su sonrisa se amplió, acelerando mis latidos.

— Porque "_It's just you and me_ ¿recuerdas?" —Dijo, imitándome (fatal, por cierto). Le di un codazo, e importándome poco los insultos que me proferiría, o cómo cambiaria nuestra relación, si que teníamos eso, acaso; me levanté y me tumbé en el colchón, con él, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

— Copión —lo sentí tensarse. Más no me apartó, y me permití acurrucarme más a él. Entendía que aquello también era una manera de pedirme perdón—. Esa frase es mía.

— Es de Britney, pobretón. Y si en cinco segundos no te alejas de mí, voy a empezar a dudar de tus inclinaciones sexuales.

Lo miré a los ojos, juguetón. Y algo nervioso, he de admitir.

— Vaya, pensé que ese asunto estaba aclarado cuando usé un vestido y maquillaje.

Al cabo de unos minutos, y considerando todas las probabilidades de que se tratara de un mal chiste —que no lo era, o, bueno, no del todo— Cartman soltó una risita sarcástica, mascullando un «Muy cierto», apretándome más contra sí. Probablemente negaría esto la mañana siguiente. Es natural que lo niegue. No. Lo va a negar, estoy segurísimo. ¿Pero qué mierda importa?

— Ey gordo —«Yo realmente creo que también eres muy bonito»— Mphm, mmphm.

El invierno había llegado, y Cartman y yo, éramos nosotros mismos.

— Cállate Kinny.


End file.
